


For Everything

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Operation: Parenting [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Heero as a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: Sorry, Relena, there's another girl who's stolen Heero's heart, and she's swaddled in a pastel green blanket with his eyes.





	For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more dad!Heero and so here we are.

The contractions had started at around three in the morning. Or at least that was what Relena had told him when she had shaken him awake at that point.

"They probably started sooner," she had said, as she stood in the middle of their bedroom whilst Heero ran around collecting the go bag he had prepped the day Relena had shown him her first sonogram.

_ We're going to be parents, Heero! _

"But I thought it was just her kicking, or that awful indigestion--" She had grunted in pain, doubling over as another contraction hit.

"And then my water broke," she had finished.

Heero had never driven so fast to a hospital in his life, which was where he was now, in Labour and Delivery, where his wife was lying on a hospital bed, her obstetrics doctor in between her legs and two nurses assisting on either side of her, trying to help bring their daughter into the world. Relena pushed, grunting with the exertion as she gripped his hand - he had lost feeling in it about a minute after the doctor told her to push, and he remembered his brother-in-law warning him that Relena could very well break his hand like Luc had his. Sweat beaded on her forehead and he wiped it away with a cloth that was on hand.

"You're doing great, Relena," the doctor said. "Keep pushing, her head and shoulders are out..."

"Heero, I don't know if I can do this."

Heero, who at this point was practically  _ in _ the bed, he was so close to Relena, kissed her forehead reassuringly.

"You can and you will. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, just keep breathing like they taught you in those classes--"

"I only went to lamaze once--!" She bore down again.

"Breathe, Relena," he said. "Breathe through it."

"That's easy to say when you're not the one pushing out a baby!"

A cry cut through the room then, nearly drowning out Relena's pants of exertion.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, sounding like she was in a bit of awe herself. "She's healthy and beautiful."

Relena couldn't help herself as she lay back and cried. Heero hoped they were tears of happiness, but they could've been tears of relief as well. Maybe both. He decided it was likely both.

"I was so worried something would go wrong," Relena whispered. "Thank heavens..."

The doctor placed the baby girl onto Relena's chest as she clamped off the cord and offered the surgical scissors to Heero. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Heero straightened and let go of Relena's hand, unsure he could even hold anything with it due to the lack of feeling. Nevertheless he took the scissors and with a snip where the doctor indicated, their baby was officially free from the home she had been living in for the past nine months, and handed off to a nurse to clean her off and weigh her.

The next time Heero saw her, which felt like an eternity but was only five minutes, she was swaddled in a pastel green blanket with a matching knitted hat donning her head. A wisp of a curl managed to poke out from underneath, and it was rather dark. He wasn't surprised.

"Who would like to hold her first?" the nurse asked. Heero and Relena looked at each other.

"Let Heero hold her first."

He looked from her to the nurse and back. "Are you sure?"

Relena smiled. "I carried her inside me for nine months. I think it's only fair you get to hold her first."

The nurse handed the pastel green bundle over to him, making sure that he had enough head and neck support for her before puttering around to help with the room cleanup. Heero sat down at the edge of the bed near Relena and gently moved the blanket so he could see his daughter,  _ really _ see her.

"Relena." Her name came out of his mouth as a breath as he gazed into dark blue eyes, eyes that mirrored his own. A hand peeked out from the blanket and immediately claimed his pinky as hers, and in that moment she also stole something else.

"She's perfect." His voice cracked then, and he didn't care one bit. "Relena... She's ours."

Relena rested her head on his arm. "Our little miracle." She looked up at him. "Heero?"

He rested his forehead against his daughter's, making sure to not apply too much pressure, and nosed her a little bit before what sounded like a half repressed cry came out.

Heero didn't bother trying to hide the tears either.

"Oh, Heero..." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For?"

Heero laughed a little before sniffling. "For everything."  _ For becoming my wife. For making me a father. For giving me a chance at a normal life. _

"What should we name the girl who's stolen your heart?"

Heero watched his newborn gaze at everything with such wonder in her big blue eyes.

"I know you didn't much care for Milliarda, but there's still--"

Heero shook his head.

"I don't mind it anymore."

Relena pulled away, just a little, enough so that she could really look at Heero.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." His eyes never left the bundle of joy in his arms. "Milliarda Katrina Yuy."

"Millie for short," Relena said. "Milliarda if she's in trouble." She smiled before her eyes fell to Heero's hand, the one she had been holding during her labour, and winced.

"It's okay," he said, noticing her staring. "My hand isn't broken. Even if it was, I'd forgive you because you gave me the best start to the new year anyone could ask for."

She kissed him, softly. "You're welcome."


End file.
